Field-effect controlled power transistor devices, such as power MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Field-Effect Transistors) or power IGBT's (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors) are widely used in automotive, industrial, or consumer electronic applications for driving loads, converting power, or the like. Such power transistors are available with voltage blocking capabilities of between several 10 volts (V) and several kilovolts (kV) and current ratings of between several amperes (A) and several kiloamperes (kA). The “voltage blocking capability” defines the maximum voltage the transistor device can withstand in an off-state (when switched off), and the “current rating” defines a maximum current the transistor device can conduct in the on-state (when switched on).
A field-effect controlled power transistor device switches on and off dependent on a voltage level of a drive voltage applied between a drive node (often referred to as gate node) and a load node (often referred to as source node or emitter node). A normally-off device (enhancement device) is in the off state when the drive voltage is zero so that a device of this type can be switched off by setting the drive voltage to zero. In operation of a power transistor device parasitic voltage spikes may occur at the gate node when the transistor device is in the off-state. Those voltage spikes may result from rapid changes of currents through parasitic inductances, such as line inductances; rapid current changes may result from switching operations of other power transistors in a circuit where the power transistor is employed.
There is a need to provide a transistor device that is robust against parasitic voltage spikes and can be controlled (switched on and off) in an efficient way, and a method for operating such transistor device in an efficient way.